Giggles
"Well done! Haha!" —'Giggles', Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Giggles is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. She is the girly girl character in this series. History ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures The first ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures game was Giggles's debut appearance in this fan series. Bowser has kidnapped her in this game. Her friends Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, and Nutty go to rescue her. After they defeat Bowser for the final time, the tree friends rescue Giggles. They are also helped by Toothy and his spaceship to escape from Bowser's self-destructing spaceship. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2, Giggles, along with Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Nutty, and Toothy, sets out to rescue Princess Allay from the evil Bowser. This is the first time in the overall Happy Tree Friends Adventures series where Giggles is a playable character. Her main ability is her high running speed. In the "shoot 'em up" levels, she rides WinBee. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Giggles makes a return in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 alongside Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Nutty, and Toothy as a playable character, the second time in this fan series. Giggles is a fast runner like in the previous game. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Giggles appears as one of the playable characters in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4. ''Happy Tree Friends Origins In ''Happy Tree Friends Origins, Giggles is held captive in Bowser's empire along with several other tree friends after Bowser unleashes the Dragon to Happy Tree Kingdom. With only Lemy and Allay as the kingdom's last hope and Neena and Tacho supporting them, they give chase to rescue Giggles and all the other captured tree friends. Giggles and the captured tree friends are rescued after Lemy and Allay prevail against the final battle against Bowser. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Giggles returns as a playable character in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 (along with Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Nutty, and Toothy). ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Giggles appears in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 as one of the playable characters. Like the other playable characters, she has access to a unique Special Power once it is unlocked: Kiss of Death, a projectile attack where she blows a heart symbol from her kiss that can damage enemies. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy Giggles makes her first playable appearance in a spin-off in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy. She retains her abilities from the past games, minus her Special Power. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Giggles is a playable character in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land. Her abilities remain the same (Special Power included this time), albeit more refined due to the game engine update. This installment marks the debut of Giggles's design being accurate to her design from the Happy Tree Friends TV show and internet episodes from the third season onwards. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Giggles yet again appears as a playable character in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, Giggles is one of Cuddles's party members, along with Flaky, Petunia, Nutty, Toothy, Neena, Tacho, Minttles, Allay (temporary), and Lemy (also temporary). At the beginning of the game, Giggles is one of the tree friends that decided to investigate the strange glow coming from Allay's castle before Cuddles, Toothy, Neena, and Flaky arrive. They soon get attacked by hostile Hopmons, which are easily defeated. Bowser, who broke into the castle earlier, decides to let the tree friends stay in his castle for safety. From then on, Giggles becomes one of Cuddles's companions. After getting the artifact that Kamek asked for, Giggles and her friends end up discovering that they have been tricked and getting thrown in Bowser's prison. After Minttles broke them out, they try to escape, only for Bowser to catch up to them. Giggles and her friends manage to defeat him, distracting him enough to send him falling down to the lava by removing the bridge underneath him. Since then, Giggles stays with her friends as they try to find a way to stop the anomalies. At the end of the game, Giggles and her friends, carrying the tied up Bowser, return to Yucorn together, where the heroes are congratulated by Princess Allay. General information Physical description Giggles is a pink chipmunk who has a white diamond-shaped marking, a white oval on her torso and wears a big red bow on her head. Personality Giggles has the personality of a young girl, as she has a shy and sweet demeanor and is very affectionate towards many characters. Her name comes from her habit of giggling often. In the first Happy Tree Friends Adventures game, she is considered as a damsel in distress. Compared to Petunia, Giggles is rather softy, even though she is as witty and childish as Petunia. She is also very honest and trustworthy. Speech In the early games, Giggles never speaks a word at all. It was not until Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 where Giggles's voice can be heard, and it would not be until Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 onward that she spoke clear English. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 and 5'', her voice is mostly similar to Petunia's, as both share the same voice actress in the ''Happy Tree Friends show, though in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, Land, and Maker, Giggles is voiced by fans and volunteers, with each performance varying in how close they are to Giggles's canon voice. Powers and abilities , the Kiss of Death, in Happy Tree Friends Adventures Deluxe.]]Like other Happy Tree Friends Adventures playable characters, Giggles can jump and throw orbs, as well as run, climb, swim, surf, and pilot aircraft. While not very strong physically like most other tree friends, she makes up for it in her high running speed, allowing more chances to dodge hazards. With the release of Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, Giggles is able to use her Special Power, which is the Kiss of Death. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, Giggles is shown to have impressive debuff skills like Unpleasant Tone (Defense) and Anger (Agility). This game also links her with the Fire element, as most of her damaging skills involve fire in some way. Relationships Friends and love interests Giggles is best friends with Petunia. She is also friends with Toothy because he is friends with Cuddles. With Cuddles, it seems that they have a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Foes and rivals Giggles is actually not fond of Nutty. She only welcomes him in the adventure group as additional firepower. Lifty and Shifty oppose Giggles as much as they oppose every other tree friend. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, they help Bowser capture Allay and Brandy, causing Giggles and her friends to begin their journey to rescue the princess and her companion. Unsurprising, since Giggles, like most tree friends, hates Bowser. While Flippy himself is a close friend of Giggles, she is not exempt from becoming the next victim of Flippy's evil side. List of game appearances This is a list of game appearances for Giggles. Minor appearances, including cameos, are not counted. Profiles and statistics Main article: List of Giggles profiles and statistics Portrayals The following voice actresses have portrayed Giggles during the course of this fan series' history: *Dana Belben - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4, Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 *inovationhtf - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 *123YoshiLover - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 (revision), Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land *Terabyday - Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Giggles/Gallery. Quotes *''"Well done! Haha!"'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Trivia *Giggles can be easily mistaken for a bear, because the original creators never gave her a tail. *In the first three Happy Tree Friends Adventures games, Giggles lacked her diamond-shaped marking on her head, making her resemble her look in the Happy Tree Friends episode "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya!". *Giggles loves the color pink and heart patterns. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Playable Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 1 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Origins Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Characters Category:Allies Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Children